wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cornered
Prologue Four years ago "Shadow can't we go back? Its getting late." "We're NightWings we can stay out as long as we want!" Shadowstalker and her brother Millennium have been searching for the new and strange tribes that Saw-Scales had said she saw. "Saw-Scales said one was black it could attack us without us seeing it" Millennium complained, again. "And we're three years old Shadow, three!" "Quit your whining and keep looking. Maybe if we find them we can be friends with them", Shadowstalker replied. "Hey whats that?" She said flying toward some strange looking dragons. "Who are you?!" Shouted the weird black and red dragon as they landed. "I'm Shadowstalker and this is my twin brother Millennium. Who are you?" Shadow replied. The strange dragon circled around them, then stopped in front of them. "I'm Velvet, this is Iris, Birch, and Raptor", Velvet said pointing to a purple dragon, a green dragon and then a rusty colored dragon. "What are your tribes? Wait, why doesn't Iris have wings?" Millennium asked. "I'm a HiveWing, Iris is a SilkWing, and Birch is a LeafWing. SilkWings don't get their wings until they go through their Metamorphosis which happens when they turn six", Velvet replied. "What about Raptor?" Shadow asked only to realize he has SkyWing wings, and a SandWing barb on his tail. "I'm a hybrid. My father is a HiveWing and my mother is a SkyWing, SandWing hybrid, so that makes me a hybrid I guess", Raptor replied "How about you guys come to the Scorpion den with us. We have friends there who could protect you all." Millennium suggested. "Let us think about it. Guys?" Birch said. Suddenly visions came over Shadow like a wave. All of them laughing and playing in the sand near the Scorpion Den, two of them taking turns hunting and finding food, and eventually going to a town in the Sky Kingdom, but there was something strange about her and Raptor later in the future, something drastically different. "Alright we made our decision: we'll go with you", said Iris. "Ok then follow us", Millennium said and took off in the direction of the Scorpion Den. Shadow and her new friends followed them. She still kept thinking about her visions, Something is going to change between Raptor and I in the future, I can't tell what. For now I'll just stay away from him, until I know what changes. Part 1: A Hybrids Love Raptor loved the sunrise. The dark sky filling with all sorts of colors, red, orange, yellow, and the ever so fading purple. Purple, Raptor loved that color. Purple, Shadowstalker's color. Purple, the color of the love of his life. "Uggg. Its so hot." "Thank you, Birch, for stating the obvious", Velvet replied sarcastically. "Can I please enjoy one Sunrise for once?" replied Raptor. "Iris is a walking sunrise", Birch replied. "Well, she's not wrong", Iris said gazing at her magenta-blue wings that she has had for barely a year. "Never mind." "Do you do thisss every morning?" Saw-Scales asked in her slithery, snake like voice as she walked up to them with Solarflare, Sleet, and Parakeet. "Pretty much", replied Velvet. As the sun rose further it got significantly hotter. "Still hot", said Birch. "Here, I can cool you off", Sleet said, then he froze some sand with his frostbreath. "Thanks," Birch said rolling on top of the frozen sand. "Where's everyone else?" asked Raptor. "Millennium and Shadow got held up at the orphanage, Tidalstorm and Crimson should be here in a second." Parakeet replied. Millennium and Shadow this, Millennium and Shadow that. Oh Raptor, stop being such a smoke-breather, you're jealous of her own brother! Raptor thought to himself. "Hey guys!" They all turned to see Crimson and Tidalstorm. "Do you know where Shadow and Millennium are?" Raptor asked eagerly. "We're right here" "Hey Shadow!" Raptor said with glee. Of course everyone is happy to see her, she's the leader of their little pack, but Raptor is always the happiest. She always looked the most beautiful at sunrise and sunset in her sleek black scales and deep purple horns, her purple eyes and bright lavender teardrop scales going down her neck and tail, her dark purple-indigo claws, and her small purple and black wire bracelet, that Millennium got for her. Stop being a sand-snorter, he's her brother! “It’s hunting week! So who goes this time?” Shadow said. Being in the Kingdom Of Sand they all had trained themselves to only eat once a month. “Actually Shadow, I think it’s yours and Raptor’s turn.” Millennium continued, “The rest of us took turns doing it and now it’s you and Raptor” Millennium was right the others had already done it, so now it was their turn. One whole day with Shadow! I can’t believe it! Raptor was extremely excited. “Ok, so let’s go Raptor”, Shadow said as she started into the sky. They flew toward the edge of the ocean bordering the Kingdom Of Sand. “So what are we getting today?” Raptor asked. “Some fish, a few seagulls, and maybe a camel if we can find one”, Shadow responded. “Yay! Question: how come you don’t talk to me as much as the others?” As soon as Raptor asked the question Shadow stopped midair. “Woah what’s happening? Are you having a vision?” “Yeah. It’s a bit strange. The Talons Of Peace are making a town in the Sky Kingdom, but it hasn’t happened yet.” Shadow replied then kept on flying. * * * Why won't she talk to me? Raptor thought to himself. Its getting weird and starting to freak me out. They all had finished eating and the sun was starting to go down. "Alright we better head back to the orphanage, so Quokka doesn't start getting worried again," Shadow said. Raptor sighed. They can't go to the orphanage because they are from the Pantala tribes. They haven't even been inside the Scorpion Den for fear of discovery. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Shadow. Raptor thought. Part 2: A Shadow’s Love Shadow walked back to the orphanage thinking about Raptor. Why does he have to be so charming? His rusty colored scales... Come on Shadow! Do you like him or not?! The orphans arrived at Quokka's orphanage. They sleep in another room next to the main room. In the room there is a small fire place (Solarflare always lights it), two sand patches (one is mainly wet from Sleet freezing it) five mats, and a hammock hanging from the ceiling. They all have their different sleeping spots: Solarflare sleeps by the fire place on one mat, Saw-Scales sleeps on the dry sand patch, Sleet sleeps on the other sand patch after he freezes it, Crimson sleeps next to Solarflare on another mat, Parakeet sleeps in the hammock, and Tidalstorm, Millennium, and Shadow sleep on the other three mats. They all curled up end fell asleep. The next day, Shadow woke up first. That's unusual. I never wake up first. The moon was still shining though the window. Shadow sighed. I guess I'll go see if Iris, Velvet, Birch, or Raptor are awake. She started of towards the hole they use to get out of the Scorpion Den. When she got to them, Raptor was the only one awake. "Hey," she said to him. "Hey! I didn't know you where awake," he replied. "I'm surprised too. It's much colder at night," She said with a shiver. "Well then come over here," Raptor said opening his wing to make room for her. Shadow walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his large wing around her. It wasn't until a few moments later that they were facing the sunrise. The sun started to peak out from the horizon. Shades of red, orange, yellow and the ever so fading purple. "Wow," Shadow said in awe. She had never seen a sunrise before. "Every morning I wake up early to see the sunrise. Its the second most beautiful thing I see every day," Raptor said without taking his eyes off the sunrise. "What's the first?" Shadow asked. "You," Raptor replied looking at Shadow with a smile. Shadow looked down at her claws smiling. “No one has ever said that to me before,” she said quietly. “Why?” Raptor asked slightly worried. “I live in the Scorpion Den. Everyone’s too busy trying not to die that nobody cares about beauty. I may have friends but no one has said something like that to me, ever.” “Well now someone has,” He replied pulling her closer. The sun was rising further in the sky. “The others should be up by now,” Shadow said worried. She turned around and saw something horrifying: no one was there. "Where is everyone?!" Shadow said with fear. Were they captured? Were they killed? Oh, I really hope this is a dream. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure they just out- I have no idea what they could be doing." Raptor replied trying to stay calm. "Visions! Try looking in to the future, you should be able to find them that way, right?" "I can't see them in any fut- OH THAT MOONBLASTED BLOB OF CAMEL SPIT, I"M GOING TO KILL HIM." "Who, what, where, I'll do it for you", Raptor replied confused. "Millennium. He led the others all the way up to the to The Diamond Spray River!" Shadow replied. "What, how?" "They left last night. Right after we fell asleep." Shadow sighed. "Looks like we're going to the Sky Kingdom." Part 3: Decisions “I cannot believe they are that close to the Sky Palace!” Shadow fumed. She was angry. Very angry. Raptor could tell. “You know maybe if we had flown toward the Ice Kingdom then to the Sky Kingdom WE WOULD BE THERE FASTER.” Raptor said. “We can’t. We’d run into someone in Possibility.” Shadowstalker replied. “Says the girl WHO’S LEADING US BY JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY.” Raptor argued. “We’ll be fine as long as you listen to ME. Got it?” “Alright, alright, alright. Got it.” “Good.” Shadow replied, as she started to fly faster. “I’m sorry, Shadow.” “No, no it’s fin- get down! Now.” Shadow said crashing them both to the ground. They were still in open desert in the edge of the Kingdom of Sand, so they ran to the closest forest and hid under the trees. "What is it?" Raptor asked after a minute. As soon as he said it two dragons flew over them heading for the Scorpion Den. "Hmmm. We'll hide under the trees until we're clear of Jade Mountain Academy." Shadow whispered once the two dragons were out of sight. Meanwhile "What do you think's going to happen when she gets here?" Sleet asked. "She's gonna kill us all." Birch said. "No she's gonna kill Millennium." Velvet replied. "Thanks for the ultimate support guys." Millennium replied sarcastically. "You're welcome!" Birch said cheerfully. "I think he's being sarcastic Birch." Solarflare said. "Oh." Birch replied. Millennium smiled. He looked around at all his friends. Birch, Crimson, Iris, Parakeet, Tidalstorm, Velvet, Saw-Scales, Sleet, and Solarflare. If his plan worked things would change. Forever. * * * Epilogue Category:Content (The Shadowstalker) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)